


Honesty of the Past

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: Just to Make Amends [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anti is an understanding friend, Dark is sort of open, Possible OOC Dark, Violence, dark and anti fight, not physical though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: It's been almost a year since they'd been taken. Egos are dwindling and the ones left are running out of ideas. At this rate, they'd never find their creators.Anti and Dark have a serious conversation. Dark tells Anti about how Mark was taken. Anti responds like one should.





	Honesty of the Past

Dark watched as Anti walked into the office. The glitch was covered in bandages, probably just coming back from getting them redressed. It didn't really shock Dark anymore when he was told about Anti going crazy on missions. It just became life at some point - an expectation, almost.

Anti walked over to Dark's desk and held out a bottle of water. "Y̶̖̪͒͑̂o̷̦͂̔ư̷̻̱̊̆'̸̰͔͂̏v̴̳̺̠̏ḙ̸̞͊ ̸̢̼͒̎b̶̹̚e̶̛̋ͅë̴̯́̑̈n̵̯̓͌͌ ̷̟̈́̄̔ị̶̆n̸̜̪̏ ̷̜ḫ̸͇͎̓͊̈́è̵͔̘̒r̶̢̭̄͘͜e̵̟̐ ̵̘͆͐f̷̛̙̉͆o̴̗̊͝ȑ̴̜͚̓͒ ̸̦͕̝͑ȟ̸̭͔͆̈́ơ̴̝͕̮u̸̯̮̍̑r̷̮͝ṣ̴͍͂̇ͅ.̸̫̇ ̸̝̭̲͆H̸͙̺̯̆a̵̜̦̔͌̽v̷̦̀e̷͉̤̺͌̽̏ ̶͇̮̳̐á̵̭͍̄͛n̴̛͇̋ȳ̴͎͚̣̌ ̸̟͕̎͂l̴͕̲̳̈͂ȩ̸̽a̸̹͚͈̓d̷̟͎͛s̶̪͕̝̚ ̴̧̩̫͛̆ý̷̗͇e̵̲̗̬̿̍̿ţ̸͈̟̇͝?̸̡̥͑̈́̒"

"Not yet," Dark sighed, taking the water and setting it aside. "I've spoken to all of our psychics about your vision. They aren't sure what to do or how to track it."

"Š̴̢̜͋ȯ̴͍u̸͍̓̕n̴̼̥̘̓̅d̶̗͂s̸̛͇͑ ̷̜̟̯͊f̴̡̦̃̅u̷͇̞͐n̵͍̾,̵͚̈́͌͜͠" Anti said, sitting in one of the chairs. He took a drink of his own water. "H̵̺͐̐e̵̢͚͊̍̏y̴̭̺͍̐,̷̤̆͜ͅ ̷̧̛̩̥͝h̸͔͘y̴̘̾̏ḋ̷̢͚̻r̵̥̱̱̄͝á̵̳̹̋ț̷̀̎ë̸̦̳̯́ ̵̨̘̺̊̐o̵̤͎͆r̷͉̦̼̽͌ ̸͍̲͎͒̀͋d̷̳̐̓͒ḯ̴̱͔̤͑̇e̴̫͈͒͋-̶̪̣̂̊͆d̵̘̬̮̔r̷̩͊̒ą̵̋̉̕t̸̻͊e̷̱͉̭͗̒͆.̸̬̰͛"

"We don't need-" Dark started

"A̸͎̤͝c̶̰̯̈͛t̸̫͖̕͜ü̴̝͍̓̋ạ̵͖̉͋̐l̸̘̩̀̃̚ḻ̶͒̋̈́y̵̧̨̌͝ͅ,̵̧̼̥̒̉ ̴͓̈́̽̕w̵̘͌̐e̷̛̯̊̆ͅ ̸͙̟͂͜d̴̟͛̾͗o̷̻̓,̸͖̝̟̿" Anti interrupted. "W̴̧̟̮̚e̷̦̳̓̉͘'̶̗͔̬̾̌͘v̵̹̱͘e̷̢̯̟̾ ̵͖͎͔̓̕b̴̛̹̭͙e̵̠̍͜e̶͖͗ṅ̵̤͓̒͐ ̶̣͓͆a̵̧͚̓̌̓w̷̰̭̎͌a̴̜͋ý̴̺̃ ̵̦͒f̸̠͉͕͗r̸̛͍o̶̫̓̎͠m̵͙̣̟͒͠ ̷̛̝̈́̃ȍ̵̙͙͓̉u̴̥͓͘ͅr̵̛̺̞̰͒̈́ ̷̙͂͛-̷̞̱́ ̴̖͊h̴̙͑̇o̵̧͖̪s̶͎̮̩̆̿̌t̷̰̙̺̓s̸̜̝͐̅?̷̠͇̔̓ ̵̣̂̋c̷̪̐̒r̸͙͓̟̒͠e̸̞̔a̷̜͕̓͌̚ţ̵̬̪̾̆ő̶̫̩͆̍r̸̭͓̟̐s̵̲̏͌̏ͅ?̷̝̹̒ ̵̮̾̂-̵̛̼͔̐̐ ̷̢̘̤̋f̸̝̻̋̾̊o̵̻̅r̵̙̼̠̾̊ ̵͔̥̆̊̓ť̷͉͗͝o̶͕̺̮͆͂͑ô̶̥̱͓ ̶̫̳̽ḻ̵͖͐̍ơ̸̮̖̅n̶͔͉͝g̵̨͙͉̚͘͠.̵̙̫̏ ̷̮̻̓W̸̛͓̻͓̉e̵̻͒̓́'̵̡̟̩̄͌r̶͇͗e̴̟̻̰̊ ̶̝̲͖̀b̶̥͙̑e̶͉̕c̷̤͔̣͑o̶̲̫͊̏̔m̷̪̫͝i̴̩̺̟̓̈́n̸͖͛̃͘g̸͚͖͠ ̵͚͚̦̓̃͂h̷̟̩͔̒u̴̡͂̀̚m̷̭͋́͘ȁ̶̭̲͈n̶͎̥͑̕.̷͔̻̌ ̵̧͔̈́T̸͙̣͂h̵̛̞̓̆ó̸̘͜u̶̟͎̮͛g̶̠̞͗ḧ̴̦́͘,̶̗̦̼̐ ̷͖̟̓̏̊Ĭ̷̪̜ ̴̼̓͝ͅg̷̺̒͑͝ū̶̪͉̏̓͜ë̷̟̙̼́ṣ̷̱̜̈s̵͖̲̒͝ ̵̞̒y̸͔͈͖͑͠o̸̼̼̕u̵̯̟̓͂ ̴͚̇̅͘a̴̠̾̅͠n̶̯̿̿̐d̵̳̠̫̆̀̽ ̷̬̜̾Ȋ̷̢̈́̊ ̴͉̬̑̉̕ȁ̴̱̠̗r̷̛͔͌ĕ̷̖̖̖ ̷̧̰͎͒͒͛l̴͈͑e̷͍̓̍s̷̡̲̭̉s̴͔̒̾͒ ̸̨͈͎̾͒̏s̸̫̱͎̀o̶̠̾͂.̸̥̖̚͠ ̴̨̘͉̕E̸͕̾̿̄v̶̪̋e̴̻̊n̶͈̜͐͋̕ ̵͇̘̖͑s̶͕̻͑͆t̸̩͊̒̊i̷̦̞͉̓͒l̴̡̓̍̓l̸̜̭̦̅,̵͇̣̤ ̶͇͌̄ͅy̷̻̾͋̅o̶̙͐ù̵͕̬͎̍ ̵͇̱̦͂s̴̫̥͘͝h̷͙̤̰̃̐̎o̶͈̪͕̊u̸̡̚l̶̮̥̤͐̈́d̶͖̗͕̾ ̸̦̏ͅď̵͍̦͍͌r̸̻̘͖̓i̷̭͠n̶̩͚̎̕k̸̭̀̋.̷͔̳̙̿̕"

With hesitance, Dark opened his water and took a sip. That's when he realized how thirsty he was. He practically started to chug the whole bottle.

"S̴̡̺͕̈́͂͂l̷̝̇̐o̵̭̓́w̷̪͋ ̶̧͚̌̀d̵̙̦̈õ̴͚w̴̖͇̓̄͗n̷̨̕!̵̭̹̤̏̄" Anti exclaimed as Dark broke out into coughs. "D̵̛̠ǒ̷̗̭ ̷̹̘̽̑i̶͚͋t̵͕̱̩̕͝ ̸̭̩͛l̷̙͔̳̏i̵̬̾͝ḳ̸̡̀̔̽e̶͎̝͐̈́̊ ̴͙͐̐̌t̸͔̾ĥ̵̹̯͜a̶̫͆̇̋t̸̻͈̙͋ ̸̯̂̋ȁ̵̢̬̰͗̋n̸̞͐d̷͚͖̺̐ ̸̧̓͝͝ỷ̴̱̽͘ỏ̶̙͗u̸͇̫̤̇̍'̵̡̈̈́l̸͍̺̃l̷̞̤̿ͅ ̷̖̽k̸̠̟̼ȋ̸̡̝l̸̥̾l̷͙̭͚̉ ̸̟̘̇̄̑y̴̦͔͚̍̕ö̸̧͍́ų̸̠̈͜r̸̯͆͝s̵̯͠ẽ̸̢̤̦͑̏l̵̞͎̱͊̐̋f̴̤̞̅͜.̵̰̌͗̎"

"That warning would have been nice earlier," Dark wheezed. He coughed a few more times before clearing his throat. "You said something about us being away for too long. Care to elaborate?"

"I̸͈̣͔͌̕t̶̹̟̋͆'̷̫̭̂͜s̶̘̔͘ ̴̲̭͘̕͝b̷̫̼̏e̷̹͈͋̑e̵̯̐̊̋n̵̘͐̓͊ͅ ̶̭͒̚à̸͕͠l̷̜̖͗̈́m̴̰̓͛̕o̸̟̬͛s̵̢̟̒͊ţ̴̑̾͌ ̸̠̺̰́̐̽a̶̳͖͓̎̍͝ ̷͖͈͚͗y̶̱͖̠̎e̷̢̨͍͗̑ã̷̝̝̀͠ŕ̷͚̆ ̶͇̳̂D̴̲͚a̴̧̧͓͌̓r̵̨͔̚k̸̹͠,̴͉̀͂" Anti sighed. "W̷̬̘̳̋ḛ̴̞̬͐͑͝'̸̠͓̗̎̍v̵͓̻̈́e̴̠̺̅͝ ̶̦̫̂f̴̦̙͒̈́o̸̥̯̾͂̊ǔ̴̪̻ͅn̴̘̕d̶͙̓̎ ̶̧̖͌̍t̴̹̒̂ẅ̷̢̝́̆̇o̶̫̪͙͑͊,̸̨̼̬͆ ̷͈̆m̵͔͐a̸̹͌͂y̴͇̻̌b̵̡̫̕e̵̜͊̊ ̸̣͇̹̕t̶̗̯͍̂̅͝ḩ̸̇r̶̥̞͌̐̇e̷̹̘͐͊̌ẽ̴͓̣̟̆̈ ̵̡̳̄͘l̵̦̞̔̚e̸̼̎̆̓ą̶̦̃d̸̢̥̖͝s̷͉̎̑̈́ ̸̨̻̤̇͛t̸͙̑̕h̸̦̃̚͝ͅȁ̷̖t̶̞͊ ̶͓̼̟͝l̶̝̂ĕ̶̤̀̚d̷̘̺͐ ̷͙͛t̴̘̉̚o̴͚̻̯̓ ̵̧̳͛͆̔ş̷̖̦͒̔͆ö̴́͐̎ͅm̵̙̩͑e̶̛͍̱͎̽t̷̰̜̀̆h̶͖̺̥͐̿i̴̠̪̊̐͝n̷͇͊g̴͕͎̋ ̵̯̌̋̓s̷͇͌͛i̷̤̭̹͒g̸̘̩̀̈́n̸͍͖̼̄͗i̵̧̓̐̈́f̵̡̞̋i̸̝̓̓̋c̷͖͍̜̐͑a̴̼͑n̶͓͆̉ͅt̷̛̰̋̓.̷̧͈̉ ̵̠͍̹̏̐Ȯ̴̮̱̠͘̕ű̸̫͂r̴͈̜͌̿̎ ̸̦͉̄̍͌ͅē̴̖̩̩n̷̮͖e̶͎͉̎̓̉m̵͚̺̈́̈́͠y̷̢̙͝ ̷͇͓̒͘ķ̶̝̼͑̈́̚n̴͈͔̉̋ơ̴̼̪̹͐͂w̸͉̖̰̉̾s̷̩̜̤̓͆͋ ̴̯̎ŭ̵̦š̵̛̺̹.̷͉̐̈ ̵͎͇͘T̸̬̒̌h̶̨̭̽̉ē̵̪ͅy̸͓̫̫̽̚͘ ̸̫͐̿͜k̵̥̖̤̃ṉ̴̗̗̄̈̄o̶̧̪̓̃̍w̶̮̦͆̚ ̵̨̲̏̕ȍ̴͎u̴͇̎̇r̷̗͊̊ ̴̧̩̭͒̇n̶̙̘͋͋͝ě̷̫̲x̷̽̽͒ͅṫ̷̠̺͛̉ ̸̯̗̈͋͝ḿ̵̨̘̝̇o̶̡̗̠͑̅̈v̶͔͖͂ë̶̤́̉s̸̮̦̘̚ ̷̘̺͕̆ā̸̭̬ń̴͚͙͝ḑ̶̬͈͘ ̷̢͕͕̐ṫ̵͍̹͂͠h̵͇̗̺̿͛ḙ̸̇̍͛y̷̼͈̌ ̸͉͎̈́k̴̠̄̓ͅṉ̵̗̄̈̄ỏ̴̺͒w̴̡̦͂̍͘ ̶̞̠̋̇t̸̤͙̿ͅḩ̴̯̾̇̿a̵̢̪̣͗̄t̶̗̮̪̅ ̸͕̓͒w̸͙͍͝e̵͉̗̓ ̷̞̊̄ĉ̵̯͉̀a̵̝͒̒͘͜n̴̖͉̈́'̴̪͈̥͗̕ṱ̷̙̱̍̇̌ ̷̢̛͛ḽ̴̟̈́a̴͓̘̼͋̐̚s̶̪̏̿̇t̶͔̎͐̚ ̵̼̒̐̉l̴̡͍̎o̷̹͂n̵̠͈̈́̈́̆͜g̶͎̔͗͝ ̸̮͎͌̀w̶̮̪͎̅i̷̞͘ͅṫ̷̻̮h̶͓̠̙̊͂ ̵̻̉͗̽o̶̪̤̔͛͆͜ṵ̵̐r̷̬̔͆ ̸̠͓͚̎͆c̵̡̉̔r̸̹͓͔͌̂̉e̵̡̩̿â̶̢̤̩̇̀ẗ̷͕̬́̋̿o̴̤̐͊͘r̷͇̿̀͘s̵̛̝̺̲̾.̷̼̮̱͗̒̉"

"Almost a year huh?" Dark said, spinning his chair at a 90-degree angle. "I can't believe it's been that long. Feels like it was only yesterday that they were taken."

"A̴̬̰͆́r̴̖̣̒͂̏ĕ̷̞̮͇̓̉ ̶̨̬͜y̴̧̰̳͋̍o̸͍͉̅ų̸̼̀͠ ̶̙̂a̵̩͋̚b̴̰̹̈̎o̵̞̦͐ụ̶̇t̷̫̂̄ ̵̟͓̋t̸͍̖̔ò̴͍̕ ̸͙̝̓͜t̵͇̔ȩ̴̻̖̃̈́͑l̵̟̜̈́l̸͔̔͜͝ ̸͉̰͚͊͋̔m̴̬̋͂̈́ē̶̻͚ ̸̼̥͗̍h̵̥̘͈͑̂ơ̴̙̗̬͌̌w̴͇̬̫̾̊ ̴̱͔̈́̚M̴̢͍͇̈̑̇a̴̭͑͌̂r̸̗̞͔͆̔͛ķ̵̒ ̷̧̻͉̀w̷̱̋â̶̞͈ș̸̢̊͠ ̵̠̤̥̿͊t̵̲̙̄͝a̵̡̛̘̋k̸̡͔̿e̷͉͊n̶̞̩̪̑̂?̶̪͍̫̔̅" Anti asked, almost shocked.

"Yes," Dark nodded. "I'm trusting you not to tell any other egos. The few ones left of Mark's egos have made a pact not to tell anyone. The secret we take to our death. You have to do the same."

"Ï̴̞͔͚͊ ̴̢̿̂͜k̸̦͉͓̊̀̚n̶̑͂͜ͅo̷͖̚ŵ̸͙͍̱ ̶̞͒Ĩ̶͈̲͙̂'̶͈͐̔m̶̩̯̉̉̆ ̶̭̯̄̓̏å̵̧̖̕n̶̡̬̊ ̴̢̳̗̿ã̵̡s̷̳̀͑s̴̺̩͊h̵̦̰͍̀o̴̦̚l̵͉̽̊e̸̖͗̕͠,̴̢̭͗̊͒ ̴̡̣̇̎͝b̸̫̏ư̶͔̐͛t̶̡̘͇̑̚ ̶̗͋̚Į̶̛̲ͅ ̶̣̯̋t̵̲͌̃̄͜h̷̰͎̽͑͗i̷̪̒n̵͚̂k̶̟̥͑ ̷̹̈́̂Ḯ̷͔͖̩͌'̵̫͚̙̀͑m̴̟̃ ̵̪͊a̶̼̐ͅẗ̷͚̭́̆͝ͅ ̵̰̾l̵͍͙̐͒͜e̷̪͔̕a̶̭̗͙͐̌s̵̛̖̾t̵̺͒͌ ̸͓͕̱͂̇͐a̴̢̤̣̎ ̷̤̯̀̄l̵̝̲̲̈́ḭ̸̿t̴̯̜̤͝t̵̻̗̆l̴̰͕͂͝e̵̜͚̘̐̇͐ ̵̠̟̃̚ṫ̴̰̟̤̃̒r̸͍̜͂u̸̝̱͛̓̚s̶̫̔t̶͉̗͗w̵͇͂ö̴̢̨r̶̰̹̜̍̓t̴̰̋h̵͇͋͆̈ͅẙ̴̧͇,̴̝̪͎̒̾̈́" Anti said sarcastically.

Dark cleared his throat. "It happened at PAX East 2017..."

\-------

Dark, Google, and Wilford were following Mark through the convention center. It was just after the Mark and Friends panel and now Mark was off to do something - Dark wasn't really listening. He had no interest in Mark's business.

The occasional fan stopped to take the picture with Mark, not acknowledging Dark. Well, it's not like they could. Egos were invisible to most humans - excluding other creators or those who were "gifted". Dark didn't really know how they showed up in videos. He was going to ask. Maybe another ego would.

It was after one of these fans had stopped for a hug and picture that Dark noticed someone strange. He turned to Wilford, who was also there and gave him a look. That person wasn't a normal convention goer - Wilford knew that, too.

The person made eye contact with Dark, startling the ego. Then they quickly left, avoiding any of the egos. Dark watched them leave, eyes slightly widened. He'd have to keep an eye on them.

"Dark, Wilford," Google said, voice monotone as usual. "You two coming?"

"Well of course we are!" Wilford said. "Come along now, Dark! We have a convention to enjoy."

"Ah, yes," Dark said, trailing off. "We're coming."

\-------

"The rest of that day was fairly calm," Dark said. "It was rather boring, actually."

"I̶̫̘̙̕'̷͕͐m̷̹̍ ̴̧̪͍̆̈́͝a̴̩̩̬͐͘s̴̨̖͌̑s̶͕̋̒u̴̲͛͠m̶̠̠̠͐̓į̷͋̚n̵̩̆g̴̨̞̤̃̏̅ ̷̡̊̋͘ṉ̷̙̒͝ő̶̯͋t̵̻̮̋̾h̸̫͚̪̋i̶̘͉̩ṉ̸̃͜g̵̡̅̓̿ ̶̙̭̌͊h̶̰͓̝̏̎a̸͈̿̆͜p̶͉͈̙̏̇̅p̶̰̞̦͐̑e̶̱͗̒̔n̷̤͐e̵͓̯͉͂ḑ̴͖̈́͠ ̶̫͔̂͗͝ụ̶̯̆n̸̪͎̱͗t̸̰̫͒į̸̯̬̈́l̸̳̯̍̽̕ ̵͈̖̩̒t̵͖͕̼͂͒h̷̘̦̓ẻ̸̝̭͜ ̷̫̲̼̎ṅ̴̜̦͉͝e̶͇͝x̸̛̬͓̓ṫ̷̡̥̩̈́̿ ̸̝̈̉̿d̷̨̜̓̊ȃ̸̰̚͝y̴̲͔̽,̶͎̿̈́" Anti said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of," Dark said. "It actually happened that night. Mark was just getting back to his hotel-"

There was a knock on the door and Chase stuck his head in. He gave an apologetic smile before nodding to Anti. Anti sighed and stood up.

"New mission," Chase said, entering the office fully. "You'll be working with Wilford this time. Be careful not to send him into a craze."

"B̸̞̺̉́͘ũ̷͕̯̊t̴͉͈̯̽̾͝ ̸̜͖́̄̚w̸̙̩͒̓ḧ̵̼́̑a̸̱̯̩͂ţ̵̙̪̈́͛'̸͚͑͋s̶̮͖̒͊ ̸͕̞̞̉͆t̸̘̥̋͛̈h̷̨̙̬̃͂e̸̡ ̷̺̝̮̊͊f̶͈̩͂̕u̴̡͉̿̄̔n̸̜͓̹̓͘ ̸̘̉̕ĭ̸͚̲̭̏f̴̤̘̜̈̂ ̵͈͕̊̋h̷̥̜̙̑̿ẹ̸̡͚͆̈͝ ̵̢͖̠̄͑̏ḑ̶̪͙͗ö̸̘́e̴̻̾͋s̶̡͕̫̓n̶̠͖͋'̸̱̖̒t̵̺̒̚ ̴͚̙͋s̷̖̏̇h̶̰̫̻̕o̴̯̒͜ỏ̸̤̟ṫ̶̰̟̠̀̅ ̴̻̬̋̈̃s̸̩̔̈ȏ̴͕͍͉̔m̷̫̟̏e̵̳̥̜͒͝b̶̩͈̒̏͋ö̴̖͕́͛͘d̶̤͝ỹ̷̹̾͜?̸͚͂" Anti smirked. Chase gave him a look and he put a hand up in a placating manner. "A̴̘͂l̸͓̔r̴̨̤͔̋̾ī̷̡͕̈g̵̣̣̓̕͜ḩ̵̝̒̈́͘ͅṯ̸̭̲̽,̶͙̺̳͌̔̌ ̸̟̓̈a̴̙̬̠͑̚ļ̷͔͊͒̅ṙ̷̹͎̊͜į̶͚̽g̶̜͙̱̈́h̵̠̗̬̊̏t̵̬̊͂.̶̺́ ̷̺̃̈́̉I̵̩̩̕'̷̰̜͂̏m̶̛̱̈́ ̷̘͕͎̉g̴͖̔ọ̵̎ȋ̸͖̟̽̀ǹ̶̙̯͚͛g̷̳̀.̴͕̅̌ ̵̝̜͆̍͐S̷̻͠ḙ̵̜̦̽ē̷̢̛̪͎̓ ̶̯̜͆̏y̷̠͈̍̋̄a̷̻̰ ̷̡͍̫̃̔l̸͈̼̭͂à̶͕̂ẗ̴̳̣̅̽e̷̢̼̟̅r̸̖̉ ̸͕̣̘͌̈́Ď̸̦̠͓̃̋ḁ̷̆͒͂r̵̪͓̰͒k̸̢̭̭̑̾̕.̵͍̂̇" Anti gave Dark a slight salute before leaving.

Chase turned to Dark. "How are you holding up? I know it's tough to lose an ego from your creator."

"I'll live," Dark said. "The rest of them are still going through the grief stage, especially the googles left. It was hard for them to lose another fourth of their being."

"Yeah," Chase sighed. "Well, I hope that you can find Mark before any more egos are eliminated."

"I hope that you find Jack," Dark replied. "It's been hard on you and the other septics with only a handful of you left."

"Well, I'll get out of your hair now," Chase said. Dark nodded. Chase turned and left the office, leaving Dark by himself.

Dark swiveled in his chair to face his office window. It was hard leading them. He was just an ego, after all. It was hard for all of those who stepped up to take charge. Dark didn't know if he could do it. He sighed through his nose and leaned back, closing his eyes.

_Dark, don't give up hope._

"Mark, what am I supposed to do?" Dark opened his eyes and looked to the left. There stood a figment of Mark - probably just Dark's mind messing with him.

_I'm not your mind, Dark. That aside, you've almost found us. There are more of us than just Jack and I. Bob, Wade, Felix, Dan, Phil, Pam, and so many others. You're close! You can find us! That mission that Anti and Wilford went on? That's going to be your breakthrough._

"How the hell do you know about that?"

The figment of Mark sighed, facepalming. _Dark, don't be an idiot. You and I have a telepathic connection. Ours is stronger than Jack and Anti's. I can only talk to you when I'm out of danger and Jack's only works if he's in danger._

Dark heard a loud bang, causing him to get into a defensive position. "What was that?!"

_I have to go! Just know that I-!_

The figment disappeared, as did Mark's voice. Dark let out a sigh, leaning his head back again. This entire endeavor was stupid. He didn't know why people had to do this to them. It was all just so stupid.

Dark let his eyes close. This whole rebellion was sort of stupid. Not very many people have helped - not that a lot of people could even see the egos. Those who  _could_ see them normally joined the other side.

It was all so tiring. Everything was so tiring. Dark sometimes thought that there was no point. It would all be easier to just lie down and take it. However, that's not how the egos worked. When their creators were threatened, the egos' entire life changed.

With another sigh, Dark let his mind wander from that train of thought. He was too tired to deal with that right now. He might as well try to sleep while the two troublemakers were out.

\-------

Dark was woken up by the sound of a phone camera going off and giggling. To be specific, glitchy and maniac giggling.

"Anti, what did you do this time?" Dark said, sighing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Anti just giggled and showed Dark the picture. It was of Dark with doodles all over his face in red and blue marker. Dark looked up at Anti with a deadpan stare.

"Anti, the fuck was this for?"

"'̶̻̎C̷̻̚ả̴͉͇̚̕ǔ̸̹̠̄s̸̘͐͋e̵̛̺̖ ̶̲̳̠̅̔͗w̸͋ͅh̵̩͒y̸̦̜̘̕ ̵͙̱͋̆̎n̴̹̥͙̕͠ơ̶̱t̷̨̰͚̓̚?̵̠̤̦̎" Anti retaliated. "O̷͓̫̾ͅh̴̢͎̑̌,̴̡͒̈́̓ ̵̦͍̃̏ṛ̷͒ḛ̴̬̬̈͛l̸̥̰̣̄̚ȧ̵̡͛̓x̶̠̀͗́!̴̭̔̍͝ ̵̩̮̱͊̍I̷̡̛̬̩͊̔t̵̻͇̒'̴͙͋̂ş̸̼̙̈́̾ ̷̟̭͆͊͜j̵̠̚u̵͓̥͐ṡ̶̡̤̺ṱ̴̛̎̒ ̸͇̱̦̾̎C̶̼̓̎͝r̸͓̳̂̊̀a̷̪̫̽ͅy̵̗͆ő̴̧̎l̶͔̑̐a̷̪͚͙͛ ̴̞̘͚̊̂̑m̶̪͆a̴̻̿̾r̸͈̉ͅk̷̻͓̚͝ę̴̫̦̕̕r̵̝͒͂ş̸̤͖͝.̷̻͙͉̏ ̴͖̠̄I̷̹̽t̵͔̞̃̃̕'̷̳̰̐͝l̸͉͙͚͆̾̕l̸̪̻̗̓͊ ̷̛̝w̷͕͓̝̾̒̓ą̷̾͠s̸̛̹͇h̴̛̘ ̷͔͇͠ọ̴̉͗̃f̴̺̱̂̇͜f̵̧̓̀͠ ̴͍̂̌j̵͇͍̊ũ̷̲͔͑ͅs̶̹̘͚͋t̶̬͈͑ ̵̞̄f̷͙̰̖̉i̵͕͛n̷̢͍̜̒e̶̯͑.̶̻̓"

Dark let out a sigh through his nose. "Whatever, I'll deal with it later. How did your mission go?"

"I̶̦̹͓̐ṭ̵̓ ̵̳̝͑̂͜w̷̝̌͐̈́ē̵̖̙̲n̸͇͖͕̊̄ṯ̶̣̅ͅ ̴̪͜ṣ̵̯̒̑̏u̷̫͚͍͗r̸̥̟̔p̷͇̩͒͌͜ȑ̸͚̺i̷̫͇͙͐̀ṡ̶̯̀͆ḯ̷̘̠̤̌ǹ̶̨̥͜ḡ̵̬̯̍l̶̩̚ȳ̸͉͂ ̷̣̖͂w̸̱̎̕ĕ̸̯l̷͙̈ľ̵̢̬̒͝,̵̞̙̉ ̶̛̜̄a̷͔̱͑c̷̪̥͋̀͝ṫ̶͓̜͇̓u̶͔̭̔a̵̠̓͘l̸̳̲ḷ̷̈́̄y̶̡̰͑̎̕,̴̥̭̒̔" Anti said. He bit his lip. "W̷͍̋͋ḛ̶̠͍̾ ̴̦͉̋͜h̴̺̼͋̚͝ä̸̛̱͈͔́v̶̲͐̎e̷̹̰͗ ̷̳̃a̶̲͇̿̋̂ ̸̹̮͆̌̊l̸͖͍͑e̸̩̔̕a̶̠̰̓ḏ̸̼̌̑̎.̵̩͎̞͗ ̵̟̄̈́ͅW̷̥̓ė̷͓͔̍̈ ̶͉͂̓̈́ẁ̵̨̩͇e̵͖̮̽͝ṛ̵̼̈́̍̈́ȅ̶͕̉ ̷̟͎̫̅ä̶͙̙́b̴̬̺͋l̴̠̇e̷̛̗̪̒ ̶̦͋̔t̵̯̩̔̈́o̸͇̼͊ͅ ̷̬̈͒͠g̴͉͉̎̓͜e̷̱͐̈́t̴̡̒́̉ ̵̻̦͇̌̄̚ȧ̵͎̾ ̸̨̛͓̒l̶̗͚͊̓ọ̶̫̒c̸͇̋̂a̴͙͊͘t̷͊͜i̴̯̭̣̍o̶͈͌̓̚n̴̢̥͐̒.̸̢̲͓͐ ̵̖̼̰͗T̵̡̜̾͘h̵̨̨̓ḝ̵̫͑y̵̨̲̔̂̈́͜'̴̡͐̽͊r̷͓̋̄̕e̸͖̮̻̎̏̆ ̶͕͊͌̽n̸̨̰̽o̸͍̪͎͘t̶̳͓̾ ̶̨̰͌̍̍v̸̲̳̳̿̃e̵̹̅r̶͚̠̽͘y̵̞̿͘ ̸̦̼̈͛s̷̱̻͆̓ͅȩ̷̂c̵̱̉͠r̶͖͋̈́͠e̴͖͒͋͊t̴̜͒͌ì̵̦̫̥͂̈́v̵͖̯́͝ē̸̡̝̥ ̵̜͇̂͑w̵͌̃ͅį̷͕̫̌͒͌t̵̲h̸̡͇͓̍̕ ̵̬̺̒̋̆t̵̜̠̂̑̃h̴͔͉̭̃ḛ̴̏͛̎i̵̹̪̜͛̑͛r̴̰̓ ̴̯͂̎i̷̦̣͝͝n̴̢͐f̶̡͓̟̆̓̋ŏ̴̘̲͋r̵̭̓̍́ḿ̸͉̝̣a̶̖̗̳̎͠t̸̮̣̭í̸̮̱o̴͎̹̟͝n̷̙̰̗̈́̓.̴̜͓͓́"

"Where?" Dark asked, sitting straight and folding his hands on the table. His tone was slightly impatient, but he did his best to not let it show.

"S̴̛̜͕͘̕t̷͕̥̀́r̵̛͙͈̲̚a̴̻̅n̴͕̪̽̈̃g̴̲̜͑ẻ̴̪̊̆l̸͈̿̈ͅy̷͇͙͋ ̶̰̐́̐e̷͓͈͑̈́n̵̪͑o̶͇͛̈́̑ǘ̴͎̄ͅg̸̜͑ḧ̵̩́̓,̵̼̞͖̆̆̈́ ̷̱̗̒Ḭ̵̹͕͐̓͝c̴͖̈́͊͋e̵̫͒͜l̸̖͍̙̄̎͊a̷͎̣̪̐̄̊ṉ̶̛͒ͅd̷͔͔̙͂,̵͕̏̎̉" Anti said, sitting in a chair. "W̵̬͚̤̾e̴͚̻̓ͅ ̸̼̜̩̈̍w̴͓͙̪̓è̸̙̦̕r̴̼͕͎͒e̵͈͈̓͐ ̷̫̬̏̆̀͜g̶͖̬̊̇i̶͓̍͑v̷̢̠͒̊ẽ̸̻̉̐ņ̵͚̾͌̽ ̷̥͆̉͝a̴̧͎̝͛̉ ̷͚̮̽̈́͗l̴̹̺̥͑̕ă̴̼t̴̗̰͆i̶̟̐̈t̸̞̹̩̍u̴͇̔͑̿ḏ̸͚̐̈́̏͜ë̸̗̕ͅ ̷̙͌̑͝a̴̭̘̋̃͋ṋ̶̑d̵̥̤͗͛ ̶̫̞͛̋̅a̷͎͈͉͊ ̷̮̥̇̑l̴̹͖͎̓ö̶̼̰́n̸̼̜̔g̴̜̙̲̒͆ĭ̷̜͎t̶͖͙̾̓u̴̞̗̍͋͠ͅd̶̯͎͕͗͆̓ë̴͖̬́.̷̟̹̲͊̑ ̶̬̋W̸͙̜͙̋̈́̈ẹ̷̡͂̌̚ ̵̛̻̪͌t̷̮̉̎̿r̸̤̆a̷̞̓̕c̵̪̹̻̑ḵ̴͉̄͝ȩ̵͋d̸̻̪̾́ ̸̨̟̂̍̌i̶̪̍t̵̗̀̚ ̴̬̱̦̂̒͝ḓ̸͔̎̾ͅo̴̗̐͘w̴̟̱̤͛n̷̖͓̆ͅ ̵̦́ạ̶͆͗̌n̴̨̓̔d̴͔͔̘̈͝ ̸̻̕͝͝f̸̘͕͎́o̶̠̹̯̒͂͘u̷͕̔n̶̳̟̩̾͐͒d̵̡̤̣͌̓̕ ̵̝̺̈́͝i̷͍̗͗̑t̵̪͝ ̶̞̦̞̐t̴͉̟̽͜ô̴͕̲̻̎̑ ̸̧̩̽̑́͜ḇ̴͙̎̈́̆e̸̻͒̕ ̷̫͇͗̈n̴̢̊͝e̵͔͙̗͌͛̿a̵̯͐ŗ̶̏͝ ̵̟͒̅a̵̫̟̔̚͝ ̵͙̑́f̸̢̪̞̾ö̶̬́r̵̮͖͚̂ẹ̷̎̿͋ṡ̶̥̗̹̄t̴̫̃̅̚ ̴̤̬̜̎͂̾ć̸̤͙̏a̴̫̰̼͊l̸̞̭͚̉͑l̷̫̳͕̐̒ě̵̡̩͕̎d̴̬͔͂ ̷̬̩̉V̶̨͈͗͂̐a̷͍̽̍g̸̋͒͜l̸̯̳͔͌a̶̢͝s̶̝̈́k̷̯͠ó̵̮͈͆̎̚g̶̞̺͂ú̵̘r̸̥͌ ̷̜̜͓͂F̷̧̰͖͗o̷̧̺͖̎͂̓r̷̺̐́͂e̵̟̪͂͌̓ŝ̷̻͙͝t̶̡̥͖̍.̷̪̅̑"

"Good, then I'll send a group there, posthaste," Dark said. He called three egos up to his office.

"Ḽ̷̥̩̓̃è̶̘͆ṭ̵̪̜͒̈́̿ ̸̰̲̋m̸̫͛̒͠e̷̛̖̦̒̀ ̸̣̖̲̈́̅͛ģ̵̥͇́͗ö̵̠̞͔́̓!̵̳̐͝" Anti exclaimed, standing and slamming his hands on Dark's desk.

"Not up to me," Dark said cooly. "Chase makes the decisions for your missions. I doubt he'll be wanting you to take a new mission while you're still recovering."

"H̴̖͘̕e̶̡̱̐̅ ̴͍̬͍͂̔̇l̶̜͇͎̉̍e̵͓̯̗͑͐͘ṯ̴̩̌ ̷͒̐͘͜ͅm̵̀̈͜e̶͓̪̳͊ ̷̢͂̂t̵͎͙̎ǎ̸̼͜k̵͚̗͉̅͘ȅ̴̯̹͍ ̴̧̛̩̇t̷͇̍̈́ḫ̵̛ẹ̴̺̽͊̏ ̶͔͖̏̈́͜o̶͙̝̫̓́n̴̜̤̉e̵̺͊̊͘ ̷̉̒͝ͅI̴̬̱̺͊ ̶̨̠̗̇j̸̟̓̏͝u̷͍͑s̷̩͇͓͗͠t̶̠̱̳͛̍ ̵̲̈́̑̽g̴̠̠̃͂͝o̷̥̎̓͒t̸͕͚̺̐ ̷̻̐̉͝b̷̰̯̜̓͊a̷̠͐̅c̵̞͚̀̏̾k̷̲̙͈̽̐́ ̶͓̍f̶͙̘̈́̓ŕ̵͍ỏ̴́̓͜m̴̡̟̭̿̾͌!̸̡̲͂́͂"

"That was different. It was a safe mission. It was intel reconnaissance. Plus, you had Wilford."

"Ḯ̷̱̻̏'̸͓͈̍̏l̸͇͚̔l̷̿̉͌͜ ̶̯̂h̶̤̳͒͆ǎ̴̧̺͂̊v̵̦͕̈̚e̴̤̻̽ ̴͕t̴̜̣̀̔͝h̷̡͑é̷̻̙̘ ̵̧̅̍̕t̶̡͛̓h̵̛͎̟̘̏̇r̶͚̈̏̌ȩ̶̈́̇e̷̜͊͋̿ ̷̨̣̄̑ỵ̸̱̭̽͝ơ̵̩̳͈͒́u̸̧̞͍̅̈́͝ ̸̲̂͘͠c̶̛͖a̷̯̹̳̐͆l̵̲̻̤̊̐͝ļ̶͖̩̑̑̐e̵̙̰͒̃d̷̎͌̕͜ ̷̡̻̩̄̄̚u̵͈̘͒̉͒ͅp̵̟̪̲̄!̷͖͚͘͝"

"They're not of your usual team layout."

"Y̵̼̌͋ǫ̴͖̘u̷̍̑͜'̴͇̏̋͘r̶̙̜͍̍̌e̵̳͎͖͋̈́ ̴̙͇͗͜s̶̭̠͗͑u̸͎̗̳̍̽c̸̞̳͎̊h̴̛̫ ̴̨͋a̸̯̔̐ ̷̨̦̀p̸̻̭̜͛ȋ̴͚̖͝e̸̝̥̱͋̀c̶̹̗̫̀̽̒e̵̳̲̜̔̀ ̵̟̙̲͋͗o̷̟̍f̷͖̍̒͘ ̴̗̋ṣ̴̮̽̌h̷̲̖̕i̶̛̳̗ͅt̵͖̋!̸̻̅ ̷̭̕L̶̢͍͗͜e̵̜̎̀͑t̶̻̳͎̏͒ ̴̦͖̼m̶̭͑ȅ̴̺͕̌ ̴̰̻̀̚ͅg̵̡̤͙̅̐o̵͍̦̘!̵̟̅̈͝ ̷̪̲̙̎͌I̷̹͒ ̵̟͓̕̕n̴̫͇̪͗ē̷̞͒͝ẹ̶̝͌̕͝d̷͈̹̪̏ ̸̻̫̇͐ť̸̮̤̮ŏ̶͙͍͑ ̶͉͕͋̄͆f̶̩̽i̴̒̃̚͜ͅn̶̢̗̑͆ḏ̴̛̭̈ ̵̪̝̅J̶͚̺̕͝ả̵͈̰͛̈c̴̙͝ͅk̸̨̖͌͗!̷̗̤͘"

"And I need to find Mark but you don't see me going around trying to go on all of these missions!" Dark exploded, standing and coming face-to-face with Anti. "Learn your place, glitch. Just because Chase gave you permissions in your area, does not mean you have the same permissions in mine. You're a septic, and I'm an Iplier. There's nothing you can do about that, so just deal with the hand life dealt you."

Anti let his jaw drop. He fell back into his chair before letting out a dry chuckle. "Y̸͇̏e̸̻̞̊ạ̷̪͑͜h̸̘͇̆,̶͖̽͑ ̵͖̍̓̚ơ̸̮̗̥k̸̫͎̖͛ǎ̷͙y̶̖̅̄̓͜.̴͉̊ ̸̭͋̐̈I̶̢̳̮̐͝ ̸̘̾̈u̵̯͖͒͊̊͜n̶͚̱̓̋͒ͅd̸̮̈́e̷̫͊̌r̵͍͇̽͑s̷̙̓͌͐t̴̩̺̭̿̚å̸͈̫n̸̦̐ď̴͓͍̔ͅ.̶̰̂̄ ̶̗̜̬͂͌H̶̱̊͊ǒ̴͎̎w̴̺͠ë̴̙̠̽v̶̧̪ė̵̝̼͂̓r̴̦͌,̷̜͊̓͝ ̵̦̇̒I̸͉̿ ̵̦̮͛s̵̢̊t̸̻̦̒͌ͅi̵̛͇̹͊l̷̞̰͂l̷̞̂̈́͝ ̴̼̕͜n̴̮͓͐͆̚ẻ̷̪̾e̵̮͓͋d̶̡̬̜̈͑̕ ̶͍͆̀t̵̛̺̺͖́ĥ̵͍̤̋e̶̝͉͇̿ ̶̞̖̬͆͛r̸̭̦̿͑̒e̸̟͓̓̈s̶̼͓̿̍̂t̵̩̲͂ ̵͎̞̉͐̔o̴̥͕̓͛f̸̭̱ ̶̢̛͎̥́t̴̡̘͇̾̑h̷̪͌͝ä̴͓̣́͗t̴̻̆ ̷̩͂s̸̝̘̐t̸̛͍͒ọ̵̎̾̓r̴͙̼͛̎ͅy̶̼͐̅.̸͚̓"

Dark took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He sat back down, pushing the hair from his face. "Ah, yes. The story. However, we should wait until I give the mission debriefings."

"R̴͉̹̱̅͗͝ĭ̴̄̓ͅg̷̱̞ḫ̴͙̬̏͑t̴̡̯̞̕,̵̺̽͝" Anti nodded, voice quiet.

"Anti, look," Dark said, sighing. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Everything is really stressful right now. You're hurt, Marvin can't walk without crutches, Schneeplestien is busy with making sure we all stay alive, we lost a Google, Wilford has started distancing himself." He trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

"Y̶̩̾̈́e̷͙̭͊͝ȧ̴͙͘h̷̟̖̬̃̂̐,̸̲̟͗̂͐ ̷͎̥̹̈́n̶̬̂͌͜ȍ̵͖̮,̴̙͋̀ ̴̼̖̪͗Ï̷͈̜ ̴̭͉̃͋̇ģ̶̝͖̉̏̀e̷͇̦̍͗͗ť̸̠̓̉ͅ ̵̛̬͕͝ȉ̸͕t̵̺̩̍,̷͇̽͒͋," Anti said. "I̴̺̻̫͌̓́t̴̛͈̗̠͒'̸̟̻̬͠ş̴̘͒̕ͅ ̸̧̛̫́h̶̺͓͗̓͜ḁ̵̠̐͋ͅr̷̼̒͐͘d̶̗̒̇͘ ̷̰̊̅͋r̵̥̤͌̏i̷̺̓͌̒g̶̹̠͚͑h̷̼̹͑̚t̷̗̲̊̂͝ ̵̢͍̎̐̑n̷̹̖̖̕o̶̟̲̦̽w̸̢̰̽.̶̤͛̓ ̵̢̓B̸̠̒̈́u̶̮͊̑͠t̴̫̻̿͑̈́ͅ ̵̧̖͎̂ẉ̴̥͑̒e̷̮̦̎̈́'̶̿̃͜l̵̥̇̈́͝l̸̪̚ ̴̭̘̹͒ģ̴̢̳̋̉̓é̶͔̂̈ţ̴̦̟͊̃ ̷̙̹̐̄t̸̞̆̕h̶̩͙̟͂͆r̸͍͗ò̶̹̓ü̵͉͜͜ǵ̷̦h̵̭̄͛̂ ̶̢͛͠i̶̹̪͔͆t̸̡͈̯̉̊͠.̷̯̟̏̓̑͜ ̵̨̣̉͋Ẁ̷̻̖͚e̶̮̹̩͂̈́ ̵̧̈w̵̝̅͠͝i̵̗̋͛̓l̷̛͖̬͠l̴̙̻͉̎̇̆.̴͓̜͒"

There was a knock on the door before Bingiplier entered. Following him was Bim Trimmer and The Host.

"Good, you three are here," Dark said, rising from his chair and walking around the desk. "Your mission is to go to Iceland. Once your there, find your way to the Vaglaskógur Forest. Do a thorough search of the forest. Bring back any objects or information you can find relating to any of the kidnapped YouTubers or the organization who took them."

Dark held out a piece of paper that came from seemingly nowhere. The Host muttered to himself as Bing took the paper and looked it over. Bim gave Dark a nod before ushering Bing and Host out of the room. They had a mission after all.

Dark moved back to his chair and sat down. He watched the door close before looking to Anti. He smiled.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, it didn't happen until that night..."

\-------

It was around 8 PM when Mark finally got back to his hotel room. He collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh and let out a murmur when Amy talked to him.

Dark wasn't really paying attention. He phased through the door and out into the hallway to keep watch. He told the other egos to stay inside the room just in case.

Eventually, lights started going off in the hallways, leaving only security lights on. It gave a rather spooky atmosphere - one that Dark liked. When he looked up at the clock hanging up on the wall across from him, he saw it was getting close to midnight. That was the time that disaster usually struck.

Getting a slight feeling of worry, Dark stuck his head through the door to see how Mark, Amy, and the other egos were doing. Mark and Amy were asleep, Google was staring out the window, oddly glitchy, and Wilford was laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

After being reassured that everyone else was fine, Dark ducked back out into the hallway and continued to stand watch. After about an hour, he heard some rustling from down the hall. When he looked, it was only a woman looking for her room. Nothing too suspicious.

Or at least, that's was Dark thought up until she looked directly at him. She smiled and let out a breath - maybe of relief, maybe she was just acting.

She quickly walked over. "Good Evening! Or night. Morning? Something. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where room 426 was."

"It should be just down the hall," Dark said, pointing down the hall. He didn't trust this woman. She could see him. That was never a good sign. Then Dark felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see that the woman had stabbed him.

"Oh, sorry, I meant room 241," the woman said. She looked up to the door. "Ah, this is it! Thank you so much for your help."

She threw Dark to the floor. Two men came running down the hall. One held Dark down. The other pulled a card from his pocket and slid it in the lock.

"Wilford!" Dark shouted, then coughed up blood. "Google! Protect Mark and Amy!"

Dark watched Wilford jump up. The pink ego raised his gun and shot. He missed. He shot again and the man dodged. Google went for the woman. However, she knew his weaknesses.

The man advanced on Wilford. Wil was taken down in seconds. Dark's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to shout. He just coughed more blood.

"Mark! Wake up!"

"It's time for you to sleep." The man holding Dark down injected something into his neck.

Dark blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. His vision started to fade. He let out a weak cry for help. No one came.

\-------

"When I woke up, Mark and Amy were gone," Dark said, sighing. "I'm not sure where they were taken. Our new lead says somewhere in Iceland, but we can't be too sure."

"H̶͚̺͖͑ǒ̵͇͙̇l̴̬̮͝y̴̞̟͉̽̚ ̵̺̉͒̾͜s̵͇̹͘ḫ̶̟̐̓̊i̵̝̽̓͠t̶̫͕̾,̸͕̱̽̕" Anti said. "Ț̸̘͖̽͛̓h̷̺͋͌̐a̶̘̘͆̎́͜t̶͔̫͉͂'̵̹̫̽́̂s̶̱̟̩̉̍ ̶̳̳͗ͅr̸̨̠̗͗̃e̸̢̘͋à̸͔̮̍l̶͙̪̱̔͑͝l̷̟͙̰̾̍͝y̴̳͎̭͛̀ ̴̨̡̱̈́̾t̸̙͎͒͋͝r̴̦͂̒͜à̴͉̩̲͆ư̸̘̪͉m̶̱͚͕̒̒a̸͙̒͒t̸͖͎͌i̷̮̼͋c̵̟̄͆̋.̶͕̹̹̇̌̃ ̸͔̳̮̽͆̂I̸̻̾'̶̊̔̃͜m̶̳̫͚͂ ̴̨̙̓ͅs̷͙̤̟̐̽̇ŏ̵̲̪̍̿r̸̳͚̲̒͝ŕ̵̩͍́͝y̵̢͋͐͠ ̵̠̍y̶̗̋̆̓o̷̩͌͑u̶͖͔͌̕̕ ̴̘̽̉̆h̷̤̀a̸͕͑d̵̦̗̥̑͘͠ ̵̧͘t̷̗͇̳̆̊ỏ̸̭̇͊ͅ ̷̼̯̼̈́̾͐g̸͖̪̾ͅo̶̙͉͗͝ ̷̧͆̽t̵̠͙̳̅̿h̷̩̳̔r̶͎͎̲͊̇̚o̸̡͕̬̽͗u̶͎̰͍͐ĝ̶̲̯͓h̴̢́ ̴͉̯͈̊̉ṱ̴̳̽h̶̪̜̥̉̅a̴̧̓t̷͔̻͗.̶̱̎̚"

"Don't worry about it," Dark said, shaking his head. "It's been a while since it happened. Now we should focus on finding them."

"Ẏ̴̺̊ḙ̸̠̩͋͌̕a̵͓̼̩͑̈́͠h̴̛̻̦͐,̷̖̎," Anti said. "W̶̦͛͛ẻ̵̜̥l̵̖̰l̴̳̦̟̎̒̓,̸̰͚͗̚ ̶͉͖̼̐a̶̰͒̚n̶͓̔͂y̴̢̜͋ŵ̸̛͚͆a̵͉͇͋̒y̴̺̅̏.̷͎̤̭̈́ ̶̖͈͒I̸̙͗̂́ ̵̫͓̣̏̑̉ḧ̴̥͚́̐͘a̴̫͛v̷̤̬͛̆͗e̷̱̪̬͝ ̸̫̼̆̿s̴̲̹̀ǫ̷̺͑̆m̵̹̦̍ȅ̵̗̮͎̃ ̶̛̱̮̍s̷̡̉̌̚t̴̢̯͍͌ŭ̵̖̮̼͠͠f̷̗̯̆̎f̸̎͜͝ ̵̬̠͕͛t̴̙͕̿͠o̵͓͉ ̸̹̥͔̾̍̏ğ̸͍e̸͇̤̅̊̕t̶̡̜̳ ̷̥͑̏t̵̘̎͗͋ó̴̠ͅ.̴̩͙͚͊̎ ̴̳̆͗̊I̸̘̝͑̈͂'̷͍͊ͅļ̵͉͗̐l̵̦̭͋͜ ̷̛̪̲͑s̷̢̼̥̏̽ê̸͓͍͊e̸̛͓̦͂͌ ̶̛͎̘̫̔y̸̦̩̼o̸̧̼̙͐̀ǘ̵̘̗̮ ̷̢͚̌l̵̡̔̚͠a̷͖͉̺̐̐ť̶̛͍̦̮͒ȅ̴͍̭r̴͈͎̎̋͜.̵͙̝͊̅"

"Goodbye, Anti," Dark said. He watched Anti leave the room before leaning back in his chair. He let out a heavy sigh. It was hard to do this. He let his eyes slide closed.

"I'll find you, Mark. You and all the others."


End file.
